Ryu (Power Rangers)
|-|Ryu= |-|Ryu Ranger= Summary Ryu is a playable character in this game. As Rita Repulsa's hold on the Morphin Grid stretches across multiverses, Ryu senses the disturbance too late before he, along with his allies and enemies, are sucked into the Grid, pitted against warriors from the Power Rangers multiverse. On July 19th, 2018, a new update was released that gave Ryu a second form, becoming the Ryu Ranger. As the Ryu Ranger, Ryu's amazing abilities are amplified through his newly-forged connection to the Morphin Grid via the Hawk Power Coin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly far higher | At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: Ryu Origin: Power Rangers, originally from Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: Early 30s (References events from Street Fighter V) Classification: Human Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Master of Shotokan Karate | When morphed, his strength, durability, and speed are all increased considerably, Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation (His Sokuto Rush deals the same amount of damage regardless of the enemy's durability statistic) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly far higher (Able to trade blows with Black Dino Tommy Oliver) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Much stronger than before) Speed: Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ Combat and Reaction Speed (Kept up with Black Dino Tommy Oliver) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to Tommy) | Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly far higher (Able to fight Black Dino Tommy Oliver) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured | Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: His fighting gloves and his long red headband, Hawk Power Coin Intelligence: Gifted (Ryu is an especially skilled martial artist, impressed Tommy Oliver) Weaknesses: If he takes significant damage from his opponents, he can demorph without commanding his morpher to do so, as with the cast of most Rangers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Moves *'Hadouken:' An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. *'Shoryuken:' A strong jumping uppercut. *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. *'Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' Ryu performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect, as its name indicates, and can hit the opponent multiple times. *'Mind's Eye:' Ryu's V-Skill in Street Fighter V. Ryu assumes a defensive stance and if timed correctly with the enemy's attack, the attack will be blocked and recover faster than his adversary. This allows for a window for counterattacking. Ryu Ranger *'Jodan Sanrengeki:' The Jodan Sanrengeki delivers a one-two punch before delivering a powerful kick. *'Sokuto Rush:' The Sokuto Rush allows Ryu deliver a dashing kick that can blow back his opponents. *'Taka Hadouken:' The Taka Hadoken has Ryu fire a larger fireball with the form of a hawk, which can strike and lift up an opponent for extra damage. *'Taka Tatsumaki:' Taka Tatsumaki increases the reacch from the regular Tatsumaki *'Basic Tatsumaki:' The basic Tatsumaki can trap opponents in a whirlwind kick. Key: Base | Ryu Ranger Note: Not to be confused with his canonical version Ryu (Street Fighter) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users